marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Debbie
|gender = Female |DOD = 2013 |title = Doctor |affiliation = *Centipede Project |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''Pilot'' *''Girl in the Flower Dress'' *''The Bridge'' (photograph) |actor = Shannon Lucio |status = Deceased}} Debbie was a doctor that was testing the Centipede Device for the Centipede Project. She was killed by Scorch after he went rogue. Biography Pretending to be Innocent Debbie joined the mysterious organization that invented the Centipede Serum and tested the process on their behalf. When one of her test subjects exploded due to the unstable nature of Centipede's use of Extremis, she was saved from the burning building by another of her patients, Michael Peterson, who had developed super powers from the procedure. Debbie was taken to the hospital to be treated for her injuries. When interviewed by the media she pretended not to know who Peterson was to keep attention away from her involvement in the Centipede Program. While inside the hospital, Peterson came to visit; she again acted innocently while the nurse was in the room, but when the nurse left, she confronted Peterson. When Peterson also showed signs of de-stabilization and threatened the secrecy of the Centipede program, she sent an assassin to kill Peterson to ensure his silence for good. The assassin was unsuccessful and taken into custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. Peterson's life was saved by S.H.I.E.L.D. and he returned to his family. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot Death ]] Debbie later worked at the Hong Kong Centipede base working with a woman named Raina in attempting to stabilize the explosive element of the Centipede process. The process involved kidnapping a pyrokinetic named Chan Ho Yin. Raina convinced him that Centipede would enhance and improve his powers, taking away the restrictions put upon him by S.H.I.E.L.D.. However when they knew enough about his powers and how his skin was protected from burns, they knocked him out with gas and removed the protective layer from his skin to use on their Centipede Soldiers. Chan Ho Yin was no longer able to create fire without causing serious burns to his hands and arms. S.H.I.E.L.D. then attacked the lab and Debbie and Raina attempted to escape. When Chan Ho Yin escaped from Debbie's lab, Raina abandoned her in an empty hallway with him. He confronted her and despite her attempts to calm and confuse him by telling him that they could make him stronger than ever before, he refused to listen and set fire to the floor beneath her, incinerated her and reducing her to ashes in seconds.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress Abilities *'Expert Scientist': With knowledge in chemistry, physics, and anatomy, Debbie created the Centipede Serum by combining different products that gave Humans super powers. *'Expert Physician': Debbie was able to analyze the blood of Scorch to determine that it could neutralize the explosive elements of Extremis without diminishing its effectiveness. Relationships Allies *HYDRA **Centipede Project ***Raina † - Ally turned Enemy ***Michael Peterson - Test Subject turned Enemy ***Chan Ho Yin/Scorch † - Test Subject turned Enemy and Killer Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Quan Chen † **Coulson's Team ***Phil Coulson ***Melinda May ***Grant Ward † ***Leo Fitz ***Jemma Simmons ***Skye Behind the Scenes *Debbie is the first Marvel Cinematic Universe television character to appear in non-consecutive episodes. *In a deleted scene in the episode Pilot, she was killed by using the same method later used to kill Edison Po. References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Centipede Project Operatives Category:Scientists Category:Physicians Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Scorch